londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Please record the insect as 'Peacock butterfly'. If you want to record the bird, please use 'Peafowl' 'Sunday 4th May 2014' *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Oystercarcher, 4 Common Tern, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Ealing (W13): Yellow Wagtail NE over Garden at 07:15 - garden tick (Bill Haines). *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite very low over Parliament Hill Fields at 06.55 then away NW (Frank Nugent). *Mayflower Park: Peregrine flying over carrying prey, Kingfisher(Bob Smith) *Stoneleigh: Red Kite west at 0645 during BTO Breeding Bird Survey(Bob Smith) *Totteridge Valley: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Egret, pr Tufted Duck over, 7 Mandarin (6m, 1f, tried unsuccessfully to prevent the last duckling of a brood being taken by a Grey Heron), 6 Lapwing, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, c15 Common Whitethroat (Ian Ellis). 'Saturday 3rd May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 2 Swifts, 3 House Martin (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Beddington: 15+ Common Buzzard, 1-3 Red Kite, 1 Greenshank, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Wheatear (BFBG, Peter Alfrey) pics *Blackheath: 1 Red Kite north 1820 (James Lowen) *Brent Res: Black Tern still (Andrew Verrell per Bob Watts). Two Summer Adult Mediterranean Gulls present for 8-10min at 11.20, 21 Common Terns, 2 Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler(Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). Also Egyptian Goose, Swallow, Little Egret east from dam end (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). Black Tern still at 16.15 (Frank Nugent). *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Swift, 3 Swallow, 1 Linnet, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, Collared Dove over (Frank Nugent). *Lee Valley (Hall Marsh): Little Egret, Cuckoo,Cetti's Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley (Fishers Green): Little Egret, up to 4 Buzzard (2 together), 6 Hobby together 15.00, 2 Common Tern, Cukoo,2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 singing Nightingale, 2 Bullfinch, f Muntjac, 2 Hairy Dragonfly, several Banded Demoiselle (Neil Anderson). Also Garden Warbler, Oystercatcher (Alan Hobson) *Lee Valley (Holyfield Farm): Red Kite, Cuckoo, 11 Swift through, 4 Swallow, Raven calling over heading E at noon, 2 Yellowhammer, 8 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley (Holyfield Lake): 2 Buzzard over, 15+ Common Tern (Neil Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Sandpiper, 8 Redshank, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 23 Swift, 8 Swallow and several House Martin through, 5 Common Tern, 2 singing Garden Warbler, 4 Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, several Blackcap, 2 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 1 Sparrowhawk, singing Reed, Sedge and Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey) *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, 2 Swift, 4 singing Blackcap, 2 Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 9 Stock Dove & 10 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Whinchat, 14+ Wheatear, m Stonechat, 2 Avocet, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, Whimbrel, Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 5 + Hobby, 4-8 Common Buzzard, 3 Marsh Harrier, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Raven, 2 Grasshopper Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, and singing Cetti's, Sedge, Reed and Common Whitethroat everywhere, 100 + Swift, 3 Swallow, House Martin, Sand Martin, 40+ Common Tern, Kingfisher, pr Bearded Tit, 2 Cuckoo (Dominic Mitchell/Nick Croft/RSPB) *Richmond Park: Lapwing SE, Hobby, 2 Buzzard, 4 Common Tern, 4 Swift, 9 Swallow thru, Stonechat family still, Reed Warbler singing, 3 singing Garden Warbler (J.Wilczur). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull on barges east of Greenland Pier in evening (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: 6+ Lapwing, 3 Little Egret, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, Common Whitethoat, Little Owl, 2 Common Tern, 4 Shelduck over, 1 Redshank, Banded Demoiselle (Catherine Beazley & Spike Nicholls) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Common Buzzards over, Whimbrel up river, 2 Little Egrets, 25 Shelduck, 2 Egyptian Geese, Common Sandpiper, 37 singing Common Whitethroat & 9 Cetti's Warbler; also 2 Wall butterflies (Andrew Self) *Tottenham (Broadwater Farm): Red Kite a.m. (James Palmer) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtails, 2 Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 1st Swift, 2 Red Kite (one carrying large fish)! (Steve Blake) *Waltham Abbey: Red Kite, Hobby, 30+ Swift (Simon Papps) *Walthamstow Marsh: 5 Swift, Swallow, Sand Martin, Little Egret, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Mistle Thrush; Orange-tip butterfly (Michael Rank) Lee Valley Riding Centre and surrounds: 1 Swift, 1 Common Buzzard (high south-east), 1 Yellow-Wagtail, 3 Whitethroat, Stock Dove, 2 Little Egret, 2 Red-crested Pochard (M&F on River Lee near Leyton Marsh), 1 Kestrel (David Collins) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 5 Swift, 3 Swallow, 3 Sand Martin, Garden Warbler, 3 Egyptian Goose, Green Hairstreak (Dan Hennessy/BobVaughan/Jonathan Lethbridge) *WaterWorks NR: 1 singing Cetti's Warbler, 4+ Reed Warblers, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat (David Collins) *Woodlands Farm: Common Buzzard n, Kestrel, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) 'Friday 2nd May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 5 Swift, 5 House Martin, 3 Swallow 1800 Wood green Res (Bob Watts). Egyptian Goose Boating Lake (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Common Sandpiper, Dunlin summer plumage, Black Tern feeding by dam, 6 + 7 Arctic Tern through, 15 Common Tern feeding by dam, 16 Swifts over, 2 White Wagtails on mud, Cetti's Warbler singing (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Dollis Brook (N3): Cormorant fishing in the brook, Little Egret flew over 19.00 by Waverley Grove bridge (Ben Epstein). *Grovelands Park: Willow Warbler (James Palmer) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake and Goose Field: 200+ Canada Goose, 120+ Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, Shelduck, Lapwing, Oystercatcher, Yellow-legged Gull, 15+ Arctic Tern, 40+ Common Tern, 2 Cuckoo, 250+ Swift, 100+ Swallow, 30+ House Martin, 300+ Jackdaw, Nightingale, Linnet (Simon Papps) *Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (5m1f) (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Egret, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Wheatear, 3 Snipe, 7 Swallow, 2 Garden Warbler, 4 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank (Adam Salmon). *Mile End: Common Whitethroat singing Ecology Pavilion along Regents Canal (Bob Watts). *Parkside Farm, Enfield: male Wheatear (Robert Callf). *Richmond Park: 5 Stonechat- pair & 3 recently fledged young (M.Lewis). *Rotherhithe: Reed Warbler singing Canada Water, Egyptian Goose Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoirs: Black Terns (BirdGuides). 1 Black Tern still and 9+ Arctic Terns 6-7pm (Matt Palmer) *Vicarage Farm: male Whinchat (Robin White/Robert Callf). *Victoria Park: 2 Sand Martin, 2m f Red-crested Pochard West Lake (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, Garden Warbler, 3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Wanstead Park: 6 Common Pochard (Dan Hennessy) 'Thursday 1st May 2014' * Beddington SF: 2 Great White Egret flew over (11:20), 10 Whimbrel, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, Hobby, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 3 Common Tern, 'Commic' Tern, 3 Dunlin, 1 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 1 Ringed Plover, 20+ Swift, 50+ Sand Martin, 70+ Swallow (BFBG via Twitter).pics * Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, pair Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, 9 Common Terns, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Verrall). * Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Song Thrush. Also unidentified warbler sp. skulking deep in Blackthorn bushes and mimicking a large range of bird song (5/6 plus species) (Neil Batten) * Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (John Archer) * London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 2 Mandarin, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Dunlin - 5 circled and off NW one dropped in, 11 Whimbrel '''- 9 flew W 11.55 and two others dropped in and out, '''Arctic Tern circled off NW 11.25, 11 Swift, 20 Swallow, Yellow Wagtail.(R.Kaye); 1 Wheatear, 8 Common Tern, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 16 Swift, 1 Green Sandpiper p.m.(Adam Salmon). * King George V Res: 1 Black Tern, 24 Arctic Tern, 16 Common Tern, 30+ Swift 14.30 (I Lycett) * New Cross Gate Cutting NR: 1 Swift over NW 1230 (Peter Beckenham) * Rainham RSPB: 2 Great White Egret Wennington Marsh from mound 1.48-2pm then flew N (Rare Bird Alert) * South Norwood Lake (08:20hrs) 1 Common Sandpiper (John Watson) * Staines Moor: 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 15 swift. 2 Cuckoo, 1f Northern Wheatear, 3+ Common Tern, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1+ House Martin, 7+ Barn Swallow, 3+ Redshank, 1 Shelduck W, 2 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Kingfisher (Lee Dingain - cuckoo pics here ) * Staines Res: Late morning - 1 Black Tern, Summer Plumage Great Northern Diver, 9 Dunlin, 40+ Common Swift, 2+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 20+ Common Tern (Bill Haines). * Sydenham Hill Wood: Cuckoo 'reported calling from Beech Grove area 1330 (Julian Snowdon et al) * Tyttenhanger GP: '''Little Tern '(through S/SE), 4 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, 4+ Common Tern, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler (Simon West/Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: Garden Warbler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern, Swift, Swallow, 3 Little Egret, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) '''Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿